


Devil's Spine

by dankchicken



Category: South Park
Genre: Consensual Possession, Craig and Tweek have their permanent possession ceremony, Demonic Possession, I'm in the camp of loving the bad parasitic ending, In the timeline of the story this takes place the night where, M/M, Pastor Craig, Possession AU, This is dedicated to Ghosty's possession AU, imp tweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 15:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18368516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dankchicken/pseuds/dankchicken
Summary: He looked down at the pendant and closed his eyes. “Praise be.”





	Devil's Spine

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot is dedicated to Ghosty and their possession AU. I personally absolutely love it and all the possibilities it holds, so I knew I had to write something short and sweet for this wonderful idea! There was a particular illustration for this AU that sparked my curiosity and it was inspiration for a certain moment of this story. They are such a wonderful person and I'm so happy I got to write something for you! I hope other people enjoy your creation as much as I do.
> 
> Ghosty's tumblr - https://ghosty-the-artist.tumblr.com/  
> Ghosty's possession art - https://ghosty-the-artist.tumblr.com/post/180113292231/i-know-its-no-longer-halloween-but-i-really-wanted
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy!

There was something comforting about the color of blood.

 

Tweek’s eyes were predatory, honed on his victim. It wouldn’t be over till that bird’s wings were ripped from its sides and the body was torn in two pieces, exposing a fragile spine. He smiled at the limp body, the bird’s neck was shredded to pieces, the creature’s esophagus protruding from the gashes. Deep in the pines where the sun doesn’t shine Tweek’s wings shielded himself as he hunched over next to a little stream like waterfall. Claws held the animal under, the stream fell onto the bird, soaking its feathers. As it washed away some of the free flowing blood it also pulled on the organs bringing them farther out of the body. The bird flinched at the stimulation, its eyes shot open from their hazed state.

 

This animal was dying, but Tweek didn’t see it that way.

 

It seemed the angels had left their position of authority as Tweek allowed his nails to drag themselves across the podium that looked out upon the several rows of benches. Each would be filled with people listening to lies, but not tonight. Craig was the only one sitting in the audience this night. His hands were gripping the seat as he watched Tweek take a Bible and hold it to the ceiling. The moon was fearful to shine upon them dousing the room in a eerie darkness.

 

Perhaps the stars thought what they looked upon was sin. Perhaps they were scared.

 

Tweek’s fingers burned as he held the cursed book. The binding trying to protect itself as it burned Tweek’s hands. The defense only made Tweek cackle. His fingertips that of a bone, the smooth skin had long since vanished. Ruptured and stringy he ripped them away revealing crimson slivers. He let go of the book and stared at the bubbling scar on his palm. His eyes squinted as he tugged at the purple and white appendage allowing blood to flow free.

 

A finger dragged the gradually growing puddle across his digits. His palms an ombré of red. He wanted to paint Craig this color.

 

Tilting his head Tweek asked a simple request of Craig. “Come.”

 

With no disobedience Craig joined in front of his lover shortly. The stench of the bodily fluid as it was dragged around Craig’s face was dissatisfactory at the least, but he had no intention of stepping away. In fact, he leaned into the touch. The split skin bent and pulled open further  with the friction of Craig’s face. The little tears made Tweek grin as more of himself was being shared with his other half.

 

Maroon blood was quickly clotting across the defined areas of Craig’s face. His incision on his palm was almost closed as well. Tweek wished he had blood like Craig’s. Maybe soon enough all of his being would. Tweek dappled Craig’s lips with the remaining blood.

 

“This is gross.”

 

Tweek blinked a second out of his daze and snickered, “Don’t ruin this for me-agh.”

 

The stench was nauseating in an alluring way to Tweek and he couldn’t stop himself from trying to nip at Craig’s lips. It was tantalizing. Craig felt his body shift when Tweek licked his lips. Whether this was a cat and mouse or something else Craig knew the being in front of him was hungry.

 

Children tend to be afraid of things they don’t yet understand. Things that they can’t quite see with their eyes, but with their minds. Things that their parents can’t quite protect from, since they aren’t real. Things that wait until you’re alone, solitary, with your thoughts to strike.

 

Craig was face to face with one of those monsters, but he didn’t feel fear, he felt security.

 

Looking to the side Tweek recollected the disregarded bible, Craig felt anxious when that sickly sizzling sound wisped through his ears. Setting it on the podium he opened it up to a random page. Calling Craig to his side with the wave of a finger his other hand brought to snap in the air. A small dagger materialized and Tweek clutched it before gravity could touch it.

 

He brought the tip of the blade to skim across the top of the page. Looking over his shoulder at Craig he held the dagger out to him who tentatively accepted it. Tweek took a side step letting room for Craig to take center stage on the podium. Tweek slinked around to Craig’s left side and wrapped his clammy hand around the priest’s. Without a second thought Tweek jerked their grip and plunged the knife into the book. The cheshire smile was over Craig’s shoulder as loose pentagrams were being carved into the book. The music of ripping paper filled the air. Craig resigned into the fact and put forth some energy to the action instead of his puppet stature which made the imp let out a sultry giggle. Torn wings flinched and were slowly waking up with the destruction.

 

The pattern was soon growing to a temporary muscle memory and Tweek felt confident letting go. Craig didn’t notice the lack of his partner and he continue to eradicate the pages that he cherished. On standby, Tweek was growing more impatient, but the anticipation was appeasing his urges. There was a grunt from the priest as his movements lost their fluidity. A hum could be heard traveling its way from Tweek, the sound the only thing Craig could pick up on. Random slashes left Craig breathless and didn’t realize he had disassembled the book until he couldn’t break through its spine. Tweek appeared to judge his craft and couldn’t help but grab his mortified priest’s hand. Giving an encouraging squeeze he muttered, “Fascinating.” The word was stressed and breathy.

 

Craig wrangled with the expression on his face, but settled with a smile when he got to glance purely at Tweek.

 

How many hail Mary's would it take?

 

Tweek began sweeping as many strips of the book he could into a pile. Disposing of the pieces into a bucket he placed that on the floor next to the disembodied buck head and a few other items. He turned and found Craig staring up at the crucifixion statue who was blind to the guilt that stood in front of him. “Fiat lux.” Tweek heard Craig mumbling under his breath in a tongue that made Tweek feel a twisted envy. A looming dizziness was sure to arise if he listened any longer. The hangman’s knot and chains that were attached to his wrists might have been hidden to the imprisoned, but Tweek could see them clear as day. He knew he wanted to bear that shame.

 

There was only so much that Craig would let him carry though no matter how much he begged. Tweek would find a way, he always did.

 

Tapping Craig on the shoulder the man was quick to turn and cut himself off with, “Glory to God.” Craig brought an arm to rest on Tweek’s shoulder before pulling him in close, forearms resting on the junction of his wings and back. He was careful of the dagger that was hovering across Tweek’s back. It would have been so easy to slit the imp’s throat right then and there, his life would have been so much easier, but that thought could never even enter Craig’s realm of thought. Returning the gesture Tweek’s wings unfolded and created a barrier around the embraced men blocking the view of the maniacal statue that stood before them. Tweek didn’t want to give it that pleasure.

 

At least not yet.

 

Stepping back Craig chased the demon to peck his lips. Tweek was noticeably flustered, his cheeks tinted a similar red to his horns. “God-why did you do that?”

 

“Why do you keep saying ‘God’?” Craig quipped back to find Tweek’s body shifting as if he didn’t have a answer. Craig gave a half smile then with a hand cupping Tweek’s warm cheek kissed him once more. “I’ll always like kissing you, Angel.”

 

Tweek’s hoof tapped the floor furiously as he beckoned a snickering Craig to follow him. “Oh Jesus, well, soak it up I guess-ngh-I doubt we’ll be able to soon.” They moved to sit in the vicinity of the bucket.

 

Sitting down criss-cross next to Tweek, Craig leaned back on his hands. “I wouldn’t worry about that too much, I’ll find a way to kiss you.”

 

“Rrgh-If you say so.”

 

“Oh, I know so. There ain’t no way I’m giving that up.” Craig murmured as he handed back the dagger to Tweek’s extended hand.

 

“Old sap.” Tweek looked down at the blade, a smiling reflection looking back at him. He inhaled deep. “Let’s do this.” Neither couldn’t help, but fall into a trance full of hope, desire-one could describe as butterflies. It felt like a long time coming, but Craig nodded. That previous feeling of gentle butterfly wings tickling him were drastically stolen from him when Tweek brought the dagger to his forearm and slashed it far too long and deep than necessary-the twisted smile perking up proportional with every new inch that was exposed. Instead this induced the beetles that were crawling up the walls of his stomach, retracting it in any hopes of crushing the invaders a small heave escaped his lips. Tweek let the color drip from him as he dangled the arm over the bucket. The skin peeled back, broken veins exposed, the dark red reflected the moon’s twinkle as it began to flood over the folds. Tweek watched every drop slowly consume the bible paper in the bucket. The white paper would soon need to be redefined as mahogany. The sound of ooze hitting the surface of the growing puddle made Craig woozy. Tweek looked up at his partly sick partner whose eyes were trying to avoid all contact with Tweek’s arm. Craig extended his hand towards Tweek who grabbed it gently. Trying to ease Craig he pressed a kiss to his palm. “Don’t worry, it-agh-doesn’t hurt that bad.”

 

“If you say so.”

 

“Oh, I know so.” Craig was going to laugh at Tweek’s attempt to mimic his voice, but found himself hissing instead as Tweek dragged the tip of the blade across the place he previously kissed.

 

“Fuck me that hurts like a bitch.” Craig slammed his fist into the floor as Tweek guided his hand above the bucket and he squeezed. He bit down on his cheeks trying to mute the pain with another, his face scrunched in on itself and he shivered as the air kissed his exposed cut.

 

“Sorry.” The statement felt like an innate reaction though as Tweek was bug-eyed. All his energy was concentrated as he stared at the smaller drops joining his in the bucket. His throat was bobbing and dry. Mouth parted his tongue quickly swiped over his top lip. A shudder working through him. Satisfied, he released Craig’s hand who quickly retreated it and clutched it to his chest.

 

“Where’s the-did we forget the towel?” Craig asked his face still clenching in on itself as he looked around, his other hand groping the area while trying to ignore the stinging coming from him.

 

Tweek tried to sympathize while he searched with him, “I think so. Uh, you can use this.” He set down the dagger to tear a long strip of his shirt and hand it to Craig. When Craig thanked his partner he noticed the wound on Tweek’s arm had already closed up.   

 

“Thanks.”

 

While Craig busied himself with wrapping his injury Tweek had dunked his hand into the bucket and swirled the choppy liquid around. The pages turning closer to the texture of cooked noodles with every rotation. When Craig was able to feel that he wasn’t in any danger of his hand bleeding anymore he turned to find Tweek licking his fingers of the substance. Tweek felt Craig watching him, he dropped his hand back into the bucket, “Sorry.”

 

“You’re fine.” Craig mumbled.

 

The imp stood and grabbed the bucket, nudging the head to the side he caught sight of the paintbrush and picked it up. The way Tweek danced across the floor of the church was intriguing to Craig, he looked more free than he’d ever seen previously. The bristles of the brush painting the floor more than Tweek’s own feet with his fluttering hops. The rational part of his brain would’ve been screaming at him that the artistic display in front of him was disturbing, but with love comes an even stronger pull one that simply can’t be ignored.

 

The heart might be deceitful, but it isn’t wrong.

 

The steady clopping noise from Tweek’s fidgeting  alerted Craig he was done. The bucket he swung carelessly was partly empty as he smiled down at his creation. Craig joined his partner’s side. “Good job.” He mumbled as his lips peppered against Tweek’s temple.

 

“Ngh-tell me that when we’re done.” Tweek whined playfully, but made no move to push Craig away. Seemingly not wanting to lose track of time he caught Craig’s hand and led them back to the elk head. He separated from Craig and held it to his chest. “Ok, you’re gonna hate me for like five minutes, but just trust me. It’s fresh. I cleaned it, I promise.”

 

Craig waved him off and tried not to show his disdain for the smell. “I already told you it’s fine.”

 

“But, what if-” Tweek’s eyes darted around the room, his fingertips pushing into the fur.

 

“Angel,” Tweek swung right back to attention slitted eyes focused. “I’m not gonna back out now because of something as dumb as that.” He reached out and settled a hand on Tweek’s tense one. “Trust me.”

 

A garbled noise accompanied by a jerky nod was the response from Tweek. Lifting the head up high Craig assisted his partner by stooping down a little bit to help enter the dismemberment. There were many things Craig wanted in that moment, one in particular was for the flesh that was mushed against his cheeks to be dry, but a strong want doesn’t change reality. The texture of the ever present squish would have bearable if not for the juices that must’ve been staining his hair.

 

Tweek pulled on the flaps of the neck making sure the head was situated and secured on Craig. His eyes explored the insides while his hands groped about the outside. Tweek twisted the head by its antlers and life was shown to Craig. There was a messy carving near the bridge nose, like someone took a melon-baller to work. The eye balls were completely carved out and those holes had been extended further inward along the face bringing Tweek’s scrunched face into Craig’s view. This view was only for a tranquil moment as another scrunched monstrosity inched into frame. The white wiggling body of a plump maggot-like Tweek-took interest in Craig.

 

The panicked screech that left Craig as he stumbled backwards frightened even Tweek. “Get it out!” Craig was squirming and trying to grab the maggot as it tousled around centimeter by centimeters making its way closer to Craig’s eye. Either his fingers were too fat or his arms too short because the vermin kept escaping his grasp.

 

“What’s wrong!” Tweek wings were clenched to his body as he chased a frantic Craig near the podium.

 

“Bug! There’s a bug!” Craig’s pitch overpowered his nasally tone.

 

Tweek paused and digested what he said before little chuckles were rumbling out of his throat. “Jesus-man, you had me scared for a minute.” This did not ease Craig in the slightest who was wrestling with the head. The antlers weighed too heavy down on his shoulders leaving no route to escape.

 

His struggle only closed the distance which caused Craig to screech. “Help me get it out!” Tweek let loose more giggles as he watched Craig writhe around.

 

Tweek hummed as he took a leisurely strolled in Craig’s direction. “Maybe.”

 

“Please!” Craig tried with one last attempt as the maggot about reached his cheekbone, its stubby legs only centimeters away from touching him. It was then Tweek’s fingers snuck through the hole and squeezed the worm around its middle. Tweek looked curiously at it before popping the insect in his mouth. The bug popped reminiscent of a pimple, a sour puss oozing from beneath the skin when his teeth clamped down. Craig voice shuddered with disgust, “Delicious.”

 

“You’re welcome.” Tweek shrugged, his wings twitching a bit. Feeling confident he gave Craig a side eye, “I still expect a kiss, I hope you know that.”

 

The head of the buck titled at Tweek, “You’re lucky I love you.”

 

Tweek snickered as he laced his hand with Craig’s and the two walked back into the center of the circle. The two joined their remaining hands and took to staring at the other. One aspect of life apart the two would grow to miss dearly. “You’re so beautiful.” Even with Craig’s muffled whisper through the animal head it didn’t diminish the message at all. As he leaned his head forward, the mass of the buck’s head prevented him from the closeness he desired. Tweek readily leaned his forehead into the fur. The antlers and Tweek’s horns resting against each other. Tweek’s pupils shifted from their regular size to large marbles as he gazed through the holes in the corpse to whom he desired. “I love you.”

 

Tweek felt like his breathless laugh couldn’t express what he felt in that moment. “Me too.” Tweek took a step back, releasing one of Craig’s hands he brought it up to drag a claw down the forehead. The upside down cross he planted there partly visible through the fur. Letting go of the other hand they both found their place clutching the cross that taunted him day in and day out. Fingers traveling up the burning chain until the latch was within reach. A simple click and Craig was freed.

 

Craig grabbed onto the cross before Tweek could get his hand on it and squeezed it tight. He looked down at the pendant and closed his eyes. “Praise be.” Tossing the item out of the circle and as far away as possible. Tweek didn’t let Craig see his true emotions at the act and instead stood tall and raised his bent forearm up, the other tucked behind his back. Craig looked at the gesture the two practiced numerous times and mirrored Tweek with his stature. Without a cue they began a steady saunter in a circle. Their faces never turning away from each other. With a few rotations they switched directions they body’s snapping with muscle memory to replicate the process.

 

Tweek then took the next steps differently, with a gentle tug he pulled Craig to him and rested a hand to the small of the priest’s back. Tweek relaxed when Craig placed his hand on the imp’s shoulder. Taking the first steps he swirled the two, Tweek making Craig’s time exposed to the biblical statue as limited as he could with the speed of their rotations. His wings fluttered until they were open and on display to their full extent. A string of phrases began to leave Tweek’s lips in a language Craig didn’t understand. Tweek’s tongue flicked out like a snake’s with the pronunciation and his eyes returned to impossibly thin slits. The two moved across the patterns within the circle. Bloody footprints starting to smudge the lines Tweek took his time with as they moved faster and faster. The pages of their curses stuck to their feet. There was something tugging on Craig’s mind and he couldn’t resist giving it control. The imp felt Craig’s body fall limp which only made him hold on harder to the body until he carrying all of the dead weight himself. Tweek leaned the two side to side as they came to finishing the pattern. The hymn he recited in his head constantly was finally finished and he couldn’t describe that euphoria.

 

Finding themselves back in their starting place he lowered his lover to a relaxed kneeling position. Grabbing by the antlers he tugged the head off of his priest and tossed it carelessly to the side. While Tweek’s eyes had pulsed into black holes throughout the duration of the dance, Craig was his opposite as the cloudy layer completely surrounded his eyes. No pupil could be seen through if one even was there. With a slack jaw his body seemed vacant. Tweek leaned down to peck his forehead before inching his thumbs into Craig’s mouth.

 

The warm cavern felt alive, he massaged the inside, but looked down at the essentially lifeless body when he felt the tears within it, their bumps immediately evident. “I’m sorry.” He mumbled with honesty as his shoulders relaxed. “I’ll make it up to you.” Tweek suddenly felt a chill and his head jerked to look at the statue. There was something ominous about the blindfolded stare he challenged. The space outside their circle of haven seemed deadly. Spitting in its direction his wings quivered. “Don’t take this sinner from me.”

 

He turned back to Craig and mumbled out a phrase in Latin that made his blood seethe in the best way possible. The concoction racing up his throat faster than controllable and ejecting even quicker. That red splashed color into Craig’s black and white life. The liquid consuming not only his skin, but traveling down his throat to stain his organs.

 

Tweek couldn’t help but smile around the liquid that was seeping out his mouth. There was a pained screech from Tweek. He couldn’t see.

 

The statue watched with a sober mind as that red color changed its definition, or maybe what it was observing made it want to change it. The berserk laughter that filled the night couldn’t drown out the wet cracking noise that only could be associated with bones. It couldn’t see its child through the contorted wings that were lashing around. The veins torn open and exposing the fragile bones that held them together. Like a broken bird they tried to fly away, but the body they were attached to was grounded to the floor. Pieces of a body began to plop on the ground. They shouldn’t be able to touch the ground. They shouldn’t be able to touch the air. Sharp ribs were extended to the sky as they moved like sea anemone towards their prey. The head of the now corpse was rolling around, a sudden snap and it dropped a few inches further down.

 

Something was crawling out of this vessel.

 

This thing dripped with a color indescribable.

 

All it could see was the white outline of a what it could only assume as a smile in this shadow. The shadow wrapped itself around Craig and the corpse of Tweek dropped to the floor. The snake constricted and forced a guttural scream from Craig. His glazed eyes straining to pop out of their sockets. Little streaks of red were mixing with his tear ducts as they escaped. This only increased the tension of the snake as two tentacle like arms snuck their way to yank back Craig’s head to stare at the tears coming from the damaged eyes. Something sharp dragged down Craig’s cheeks and a crimson color left him, but he couldn’t feel it. He couldn’t feel anything.

 

There was a noise that left the shadow which shattered the stained glass of the church. It was then the statue watched the shadow disappear into every orifice of what used to be one of its children.

 

Did Tweek arrive or did he return, for a few select moments, that black tank of death before birth, birth before death coated him and he was warm. Then he was gone.

 

And the two dissolved into dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and I hope you all enjoyed!!!
> 
> I'd absolutely love to hear what y'all think of this story! I love to chit-chat with you guys! It's a rather different style of story compared to the main story I'm writing, "Bellflowers and Marigolds" but this was just too tempting. I loved Ghosty's visual representation of the possession and I hope I did your vision some justice! Once again go check out their work and be sucked in like I am. Everyone has such amazing ideas it just makes everything so exciting! Ghosty is such a sweetheart and kind person, their words always make me smile and just feel so happy! <3
> 
> If this is your first time reading something from me, it's nice to meet y'all and I hope I made a good impression and I hope to see you in the future! If you're one of my B&M dears aaaaAA, HELLO, I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!!! 
> 
> Well, till next time loves!
> 
> Sam


End file.
